To Find something better than a god
by KagomeIno chan
Summary: Ino need to get over Sasuke with someone better than him but who? SasuIno,other Ino couples later
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story i wrote for fanfiction so please dont leave any flames or i would never write a story again

Couples:SasuIno and alot of Ino pairing later

WARNINGS:There will be a lemon in this later not this chap and one other thing I HATE SASUSAKU

Now heres the story

* * *

Chapter 1:The Break Up

WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!That was the 20th plate that was thrown at him which kept hitting the wall.Ino was walking back and forth in the kicken.One of her hands was in her hair and the other one was just hanging down by her side.It would a bad thing to mess with Ino right now because she was one irate women."Can you answer this Sasuke?Can you tell me why you brought another women to MY HOUSE AND THINK I WOULDNT NOTICE AND THINK I WOULD JUST SMILE SAY COME ON IN AND SCREW MY BOYFRIEND I WONT MIND DID YOU DID YOU!!!!!!!"Sasuke took a deep breath an finally decide to talk"No i didnt think that and i wasnt even going to let her..."Sasuke was cut off by Ino saying"YOU LAIR I SAW YOU IN MY BEDROOM SO DONT EVEN TRY THAT" 'Shit' Sasuke thought he didnt know Ino was there that long.He wasnt going to say nothing knowing it was going to make things wrose.''And you know what Sasuke...''her voice went down a bit but went right back up when she said"YOUR NOT SLEEPING IN MY HOUSE OR NEAR IT BECAUSE WERE OVER!!!!!"That didnt make Sasuke sad one bit because he knew(Well thats what he thought)that she would come back to him like the last time."And i wont be the one running back to you...you will."Sasuke just said whatever and walk out the door not knowinghe wasnt going to walk threw that door the next day.

Ino knew she had to keep that promise because if she didnt it would be like this forever.She had to find something better than that trash.Ino was just 17 1/2 and she had to deal with this so early.She wanted to move back to her parents but she knew they wouldnt let her move out or go anywhere when she wanted to.Ino knew she had to remake her love life again work for something better than Sasuke...but who that was the problem.

* * *

I know that was very short but still.It going to get better next time

Please review

See you all next time


	2. Chapter 2

I know i said that i wouldnt start until i got 10 reviews...but i change my mind,but it i would still like it if you all review so i know what you will like in the story.Well here it goes!!

Parings:InoxSasuke other ino couples later and in this chap its OC

Warnings:There might or might not be a lemon in this so beware!!Oh i almost forgot to say that I HATE SAKURA!!DIE

Ok here we go!!

Chapter 2:Broken Pieces,a new nickname,and why cant i just die today

Ino tryed to think of something good , but nothing seem to pop up.Ino was about to sit down in her chair in the kitchen until she saw the mess see made on the floor.Pieces of plates were every where on the floor,and that was the only plates she had.Ino's eye began to twitch.Then all of a sudden she yelled,"WHY ME!!"Ino wouldnt be yelling if those were just plain ugly plates.Those were her great grandmother's.They had beautiful pink cherry blossom flowers,white sweet pea,and blue forget-me-nots flowers all over them.One plate was worth 100 dollars.(_AN:I dont know what money is called in Japen if you do tell me)_

Ino passed out on the floor.Everything went black...

Ino woke up still on the floor with a headache."Uh".Ino got up rubbing her head.She looked at the broken pieces of glass on the floor.She knew she couldnt do a thing about it.She signed and put the pieces in a clear,glass container.'Maybe somebody might be able to put the pieces back together'.

Ino's whole day was going wrong ,everything was wrong, life was wrong ,and Sasuke was wrong.Just the thought of him made tears in her eyes.Ino shook her head.'Get your self together you dont need him he needs you'Ino keep saying that over and over again.After 30 times of saying it Ino finally got herself together.Ino went to her bedroom to get on some clothes to go out to get more plates.

Ino put on a pink silky sleeveless turtleneck on with a tight mini skirt.She took her hair out of a ponytail and let it hang down while she graped her Louis Vuitton Cherry Blossom purse and got her car keys and walked out the door.Ino had an 2008 Infinity G37 car.Her dad gave her it for her sweet 16.Ino pulled up in Super Walmart parking lot and got out the car.

The wind blow on Ino face and her hair flowed in the wind.She put her sunglass in her hair and walked with her head high in the air liked nothing was bothering her and everything was fine...but it wasnt.Ino was going to keep making people think that. Her mother always said walk with pride never show fear,and Ino always did that.

Ino could feel eyes on her.Staring her down from when she got out of her car until she walked threw the Walmart door.Ino could hear boys whistle and say crazy stuff like "I wish i could get a piece of that."Usually she would stick up the middle finger or say Shut the HELL UP!!If Sasuke was with her nobody would say something or look at her up and down.

Ino graped a basket and began to walk to where the plates were until she bumped into somebody.Her basket fell out her hand and her head hit the ground hard.Ino put a hand on her head and yelled"Why dont you watch were you are going you punk!!"To her surprise the person she bumped into said the same thing at the same time but replaced punk with bitch.

Ino face went on fire as she yelled"I dare you call me a bitch you bitch!!Call me one again and ill show you one!!"The person said"You're already one so how much worst can you get!!"Ino jumped on the person and started to pound his face in the ground.While doing that she yelled"Whose the bitch now!!"The person was able to get form under Ino to on top of her and was now holding up a fist.By now Ino could see that he was a man.About her age 17-18 and was hot.He had spiky hair like Sasuke but it was brown.He had hazel eyes that you could melt into.They both stared at each other.The boy got off of her.He looked at her and did a evil smirk and said "You're one strong bitch"

Ino face grew red with anger from that nickname he was giving her and then she said while pointing at him"Say it one more time and i swear ill kill you."He then mouth it out"B-I-T-C-H"Ino was about to beat him up again but she was stop by some officer that her mother worked with.He looked at her then him then her then him then he said"Ino this doesnt seem like you,is anything wrong?"Ino signed and said"No im just depressed well thats not the right word im im i dont know.Are are you going to tell my mom or dad about this... are you?"

Officer Isei looked at me and said"If you dont want me to i wont but you have to leave this store its orders Ino sorry"Ino looked at him and said"What about him"she was pointing at the boy who she wanted to kill"Dont he got to leave?!And why do i have to go i just came in here for some plates?!"Officer Isei looked at her then him and back to her and said"Dont worry about him he got to go to.Oh and Sachi stop starting stuff with people.It would help you alot.

Sachi just looked at him and said"Whatever..."He was cut of by Ino yelling"You are so disrespectful!!Have some manners!!" "Shut up slut!!You cut me off!!Now i forgot what i was bout to say!!" "Watch your mouth Sachi,'' officer Isei yelled

Ino knew this was going to be a long long long day.If only she could die right now everything would be over and so much quicker.Then everything would be fine.She just wanted to die.

* * *

I hope you all like it!!

Please review

See you all next time!!


End file.
